Capture
by LemonsIntoLemonadeGurl
Summary: After the mansion is destroyed, Rogue gets captured by the MRD. She meets a certain mutant during her stay in a prison cell, and he captures an entirely different part of her...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! So I have several, SEVERAL stories going on right now, and even more plot bunnies hopping around in my head. I really liked this one and wanted to write for WXM instead of XME for a bit though, so here goes! Story starts right after the mansion gets blown up, I may or may not keep the same plot points that the show covered. I kind of suck at writing accents, but I'll try. I think I might under-do Rogue's and overdo Gambit's. Review with any tips on writing them, though, because Gambit honestly doesn't get enough screen time for me to have a good idea of how he talks. He never gets enough screen time in the cartoons, it's totally not fair. But I do love the freedom to decide if he has a way around Rogue's powers or not. I long to do so in my XME fics, but I value continuity with my life. Anyway, read, enjoy, review!**

**TRANSLATIONS: **

**"bonjour, soleil brille" = "morning, sunshine" (loose translation)**

**"chéri" = "darling" (loose translation again)**

* * *

DAY ONE

* * *

Rogue struggled, trying desperately to slip out of the MRD's grip. How great. First the mansion got blown up, leaving her without a home, and then the very next day she gets herself captured? Just her luck. The MRD typed in a passcode in a console next to a thick steel door. It slid open, and she was thrown in. Her head hit the back wall, hard, and she couldn't register anything about the room before darkness seeped into her mind.

* * *

Needles. Lots and lots of painful, stinging needles. Her breath came in ragged gasps into the oxygen mask secured to her face, quickly turning into screams of agony. She opened her eyes, only closing them immediately again when whatever liquid she was immersed in stung them. Another needle poked through her skin, her muscle, into her bones. It. Hurt. Like. Hell. She screamed, struggling against the bindings securing her to the bottom of the tank. A faint beeping sound seeped through the liquid and into her ears, accelerating faster and faster until it became difficult to hear the space in between. Another needle poked into her leg; she saw red. The beeping stopped, becoming one long, monotonous note. The red leaked away, revealing black; a dark, comforting black...

And then the black rolled away, her eyes snapping open as the beeping began again. She had died, and now she was alive. And she was done with the pain. Six sleek, metallic claws broke through her skin, clouding the tank with blood. The wounds healed quickly, and she tore at the bindings and needles. The people with the needles scrambled back, yelling for backup. She leaped out of the tank, oxygen mask falling away. There was no longer pain. Just rage. Murderous, bloodthirsty rage. She blindly ripped through the room, cutting up everything she could find.

And then she ran.

* * *

"Bonjour, soleil brille." Rogue groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets above her head. Who was in her room speaking French at all hours of the morning? She reached across the bed, which she didn't remember being so small, to turn the lamp on. Her hand fell through air. Her eyes snapped open as she recalled the mansion being destroyed, Logan leaving anyway, and getting herself caught by the MRD.

"Crap," she mumbled, pushing herself up. She cried out and fell right back down again as a stabbing pain erupted behind her forehead.

"Shouldn' bruise, but 't'll hur' like hell fo' a while." She carefully turned her head, looking to the speaker who was standing next to the bed. He had a mop of brown hair cut just above his ears, tan skin and glowing red and black eyes. Beneath his heavy trench coat he wore a tight, dark red t-shirt, loose black cargo pants and heavy black boots. A metallic glint at his ankles clued her in to the shinguards probably covering his boots; chances were that were was body armor under the rest of his clothes as well. She didn't have time to flinch away as one of his hands (which were both covered in leather fingerless gloves) brushed against her layered shirt and reached up to probe her forehead. She winced, both from the pain and waiting for her powers to kick in.

They didn't.

He pulled his hand away and she reached up, brushing her green gloves against her head.

She hadn't absorbed him. He had touched her, skin to skin, and she hadn't absorbed him. Despite the ringing in her ears and the soreness in her skull, she snapped her body up, forcing herself to stay sitting until the vertigo wore off. She blinked for a moment, clearing her vision, before looking up at him.

"Do they have power inhibitors in these cells?" He shrugged, pulled a playing card out of his pocket, and held it up. It lit up with a soft magenta glow.

"Guess not," he said. The glow faded away and he slid the card back in his trench coat. Rogue scooted back on the bed, leaning her back against the wall. She ran a hand through her hair, blinking.

"Somet'in' wrong, chéri?" the guy asked.

"Mah powers didn't work."

"Am I t' assume I was under attack?"

"They didn't work."

"What 'xactly _are_ yo' powers, chéri?" She looked up at him skeptically.

"What're yours?" The man smirked. Rogue held her breath as he took her gloved hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Gambit, a' yo' service. Molecular kinetic energy chargin' an' a touch-based an' telepat'ic power-proof static shield." She smiled slightly at his antics.

"Rogue. Ah suck the life out of people when I touch them."

"Dat could come in useful."

"Ah can't control it." There was a moment of silence.

"...well dat sucks."

"But it didn't work on you."

"Dat would be the static shield." She blinked. She could touch someone. Granted he was a complete stranger she met in an MRD cell, she could still touch him. It had been what, five years since she'd touched someone, skin to skin? Without the fear or purpose of absorbing them? It felt like a miracle to her. A slightly weird miracle, but a miracle all the same.

"So...how'd you get caught?" she asked, trying to get out of the somewhat awkward silence that came up.

"Never pickpocke' a Mardy. Dey can smell you a mile away," he muttered, looking a bit put out. Rogue quirked an eyebrow.

"You tried to pickpocket one of them?" He nodded.

"Dat's what I do. I'm a t'ief. What abou' yo'?" he said, sitting down on the corner of the one cot provided in the cell.

"The mansion was destroyed, two people went missin', everyone else left, and Ah made the mistake of tryin' to walk past the Mardies without gettin' caught. False hope. And from what Ah could tell on the way here, this isn't the normal MRD prison." Gambit nodded, although she saw a flash of recognition, almost, when she mentioned the mansion.

"Apparen'ly dis is de containment center fo' level 4 an' 5 mutants."

"Mm." There were a few minutes of silence before Gambit spoke up.

"So, mansion?" Rogue shrugged, nodding.

"Y'heard of the X-Men?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! So I need ideas. I have a few pretty eventful plot points in mind, but I need filler events. So review with what you'd like to see, any conversations they should have, etc etc. It'll help me out a lot :)**

**Am I the only one who feels I could learn the entire French language just by reading and writing stories with Gambit in them? Because I'm confident that after a while, it would be entirely possible.**

**Rogue's life story is made up of bits and pieces from both the X-Men movies and X-Men: Evolution. Because it doesn't give much about her past in WXM either.**

**AGES (because it comes up just a bit in this chapter):**

**Gambit: 22**

**Rogue: 20**

**They're just about completely made up, because the show gives us just about nothing to work with age-wise, other than the fact that most of the characters are young adults. And I think the episode where they recruit Bobby again mentions that he's 18. But Bobby's completely irrelevant, and they don't say much about anyone else. If anyone knows what the actual ages are in the series, review with them and I'll be happy to correct.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**chéri = darling  
**

**je blague = i'm kidding (loose translation)**

**aucune idée = no idea**

**oui = yes**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Fostersb: For the mansion being destroyed, it's the same reason as in the series. Rewatch the first episode if you can't remember it, I know I had to :)**

* * *

DAY TWO

* * *

"Any escape plans?" Rogue asked, rolling on her side to face Gambit.

"Non. Normally I'd blow de door off, but this t'ing's made completely of adamantium, so escape'll be difficult." She nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"A week t'day," he said, leaning against the wall and shuffling a deck of cards.

"Found anything to do?" she asked, blowing a lock of white hair out of her face.

"Well, chéri, now dat yo' here, dere's certainly _someone_ I want to do..." he said, a suggestive smirk glued to his face. Rogue looked at him incredulously.

"Je blague! Though, if de oppo'tunity were to arise, chéri-" Gambit was cut off by Rogue's glare. He sighed, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Yo' play poker?"

* * *

Hours of later, the two became bored of poker and were downgraded to playing go fish.

"Got any eights?"

"G' fish."

"Damn."

Rogue picked a new card from the pile between them. She smiled as she pulled the first eight out of her hand and set it with the new one on the floor in front of her.

"Ah'm starvin'. When do they feed us?" she asked, putting her cards down and getting up to stretch. Remy did the same, stacking up all the cards and slipping them back into his trench coat.

"Aucune idée." He walked over and lay down on the cot, tucking his arms behind his head. From what his internal clock could still tell him, it was around two in the afternoon. The guards came between noon and three, so they should've been there soon. He closed his eyes and relaxed, intending to take a nap while he had free time.

* * *

At three o'clock on the dot, Gambit was awoken by lunch arriving. A small window slid open in the door, and he caught a glimpse of the cell across the hall; similar to he and Rogue's, not much but a thin cot and a toilet. Instead of an adamantium wall and door, though, they were kept in by a grid of lasers webbed across the opening. Three mutants were sprawled across the room.

He looked up as the guard tossed what was apparently their lunch into the cell. A bottle of water and two protein bars. The window slid closed again and locked with a 'click'.

"That's our lunch?" Rogue asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oui." Gambit walked over, picked everything up and sat at the end of the bed. Rogue followed suit, sitting cross-legged at the other end.

"An' how exactly do they benefit from us starvin'?" she wondered aloud. Regardless, she took one of the protein bars and peeled the metallic packaging off. She took a bite; chocolate. At least what little food she got wouldn't suck too much. Gambit quickly finished his, opening the water bottle and taking a swig. Rogue swallowed her last bite, and he handed the bottle to her. She raised it to her mouth, but stopped at the last moment.

"You don't have herpes or anythin', right?" she asked, looking back and forth between the water and Gambit. He smirked.

"Non, not dat I know of, chéri," he said, laughing. She shook her head and gulped down her share. She twisted the cap back on the bottle and set it down between them, laying back on the bed.

"Any hope of rescue?" she asked, tipping her head up. Gambit looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned shook his head.

"How about from yo'?" Rogue almost answered yes, out of habit, but the X-Men were scattered. Nobody knew where anyone else was, and nobody would have any desire to find anyone for a while.

"Three days ago? Definitely. Now? No chance."

* * *

Three hours of small talk later, Gambit had learned quite a bit about his cell mate. She had been in the X-Men since she was 16, a good 4 years. She hadn't touched anyone without rendering them unconscious for that long. The white stripes in her hair weren't bleached in; they'd been stripped of their color in a rather unfortunate incident with Magneto. She didn't elaborate on what had happened. She liked gumbo and jambalaya, having lived in the south all her life. Her favorite color was green, like her eyes. Her wonderful, beautiful emerald eyes...

He also learned that he liked the girl.

Rogue had learned plenty as well. He'd been a thief his entire life. It was the only way to get by after he was left to the streets as a child. He got into the Thieves Guild at age ten when the Patriarch, Jean-Luc, adopted him. His favorite color was red. He'd once won an airplane in a poker game. He wore sunglasses all the time because of his eyes, which were completely black and red. His powers let him be immune to telepaths and those with touch-based powers. He was immune to her.

She could touch him.

The day before, when he had touched her, she brushed it off, not believing that she could touch anyone. It was a fluke, her powers were acting up for a bit, they'd be right back on the next day. And then he'd touched her again. Three times. And she didn't absorb him. Her mind still couldn't register the fact that there was someone who she could touch.

She could touch.


End file.
